


You don't have to be alone

by 25_kitkat



Series: Iwaoi oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Angst, Crack, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, breakdown - Freeform, iwaizumi is a chill friend, iwaoi - Freeform, no nationals, sorry if it sucks, this is like the first thing ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_kitkat/pseuds/25_kitkat
Summary: Aoba jousai lose. Oikawa blames himself.  This leads to him breaking down, and Iwaizumi coming to the rescue.





	You don't have to be alone

They lost. The game is over. This is the end. We failed. Oikawa’s head was a fuzzy mess filled with regret. He should have worked harder, practiced more….This isn’t right, they were supposed to win. He grits his teeth, taking a deep breath, as he lined up with the rest of his team. Bowing in thanks, then following behind mournfully to the locker room. 

The team was uncharacteristically quiet as the showered and changed. Slowly packing away this and that. If the bleak sound of sniffling and crying could be heard, no one had the heart to judge. The third years hardly spoke, this was where their adventure ended. Their last game together, their roads split as the moved onto university. 

‘No Nationals. No more serving to Iwa-chan. No beating Shiratorizawa. All that work and nothing to show for it. he had failed his team. His friends.’

“Oikawa… C’mon, they bus is leaving soon, you need to get changed…” Iwaizumi said in a hushed voice, placing a hand on the dazed captain’s shoulder, guiding him to his gym bag. Oikawa mutely followed, stiffly changing into his street clothes. Iwaizumi turned away, leaning against the unoccupied section of the cold locker room wall to wait. “We did our best…that’s all that matters, yeah?” he said, laughing humorlessly at the end. Oikawa inhaled sharply, hands shaking as he tried to button his shirt. 

This was his fault, he should have worked harder. Practiced more. They were supposed to win, it was his job to lead them to victory. Oikawa felt a burning sensation start to sting in the back of his eyes and nose, as tears began to build. His throat burned as he fought to hold back his anxiety, the bubbling panic forcing its way through. He couldn’t handle this, it was all his fault. No. Keep it together, you cant breakdown right now, what would Hajime think? Pathetic. Weak. Failure. 

His face burned. He lifted a shaking hand to his cheek, feeling the wetness of fresh tears. Oikawa desperately tried to wipe them away, as a pitiful cry left his trembling lips. “I’m sorry” he sobbed, collapsing to the hard damp floor. 

Iwaizumi startled from a tired stupor, at the sound of the other boy’s miserable whimper. His breath caught in his throat, at the sight of his best friend huddled on the floor. “It’s my fault, I’m so sorry!” Oikawa cried, shoulders shaking with his heavy sobs. Hajime’s chest constricted with a sharp pain, at the younger boy’s heartbroken words.

Quickly he moved, to the younger boys side, crouching to pull him into his embrace. “ Hey, no, no, no….Shhh, don’t say that.” Iwaizumi said, softly comforting him. Oikawa desperately reached for his friend, fiercely holding onto the front of his shirt. Panic continuing to cloud his head, his thoughts whirled a constant stream of despair. My fault. Should have tried harder. Fought more. Could have served better. What kind of Capetian are you?. Worthless. Pathetic.

Oikawa’s heartbeat quickened, as he gasped for air. “shh, breath, it’s okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you.” Iwaizumi whispered, pulling the other closer, and gently rubbing his back. Hajime proceeded to whisper comforting words, Oikawa slowly began to calm down. His breathing still hiccupy, and heartbeat an unsteady staccato. “It’s not your fault, okay?…..Don’t blame yourself for something like this….” The older boy mumbled.

With a loud sniff, the leaned forward to rest his head on the strong shoulder of his best friend. “ We were supposed to win…” Oikawa sniveled brokenly, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi. “I wanted to win, this was our last game together” he whimpered. “ I don’t want you to leave…I don’t want to lose you……I don’t want to be alone.” 

The older boy held him tighter. “ Tooru, you’re not gonna lose me, this isn’t the end you idiot,” he grumbled, hiding his face in the younger boys neck. “I wanted to win to…..but it’s, not the end of the world you know?” Iwaizumi laughed halfheartedly, pulling away to look Oikawa in the eye. “You’re my best friend Shittykawa….You know that right?” The other boy nodded hesitantly. “That means I’m here for you,” he grumbled, frowning at his teammate.

“Okay…” Oikawa quietly replied.

“That means you don’t have to be alone, stupid…And who said this is our last game huh?” The older boy grouchily promised, as he intensely stared at Tooru. Who looked at him confused, but his eyes showed a glint of hope. “You do realize we’re going to the same university….Right?” he said flatly, as his eyebrows raised in question. 

“W-what!…wait! Really!” The captain’s face lit up, at the words of his best friend. Iwazumi smirked, standing up, and then helping him to his feet. Swiftly turning to gather their belongings. 

“Go wash your face, its gross. Everyone is probably waiting on the bus already!” Hajime complained as he headed out of the locker room.

Oikawa squawked “Wait. No. You cant just say something like that and leave!?” Laughter echoed from out the door.

“IWAIZUMI HAJIME!” He shouted, quickly following after the other boy.

Everything was going to be okay. He had his friends. His team. This wasn’t the end. As long as he had his best friend, he’d never have to be alone.


End file.
